A number of U.S. patents are related to variously designed ice mats for improving the traction of a wheel to an ice covered ground, but these patents are non-applicable to my present invention. These patents are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,422,006 to Friedman; 2,486,911 to Becker; 2,975,977 to Chodacki and 3,291,393 to May.